I Am Not Charles I am Carlisle
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Esme is flirting with one of Carlisle's interns at the hospital while waiting for him. He is livid. How will he react toward Esme's transgression? How will Esme handle this anger that reminds her of her former husband? One shot, Rated M for lemons.


**I am not Charles; I am Carlisle**

_Esme is flirting with one of Carlisle's interns at the hospital while waiting for him. He is livid. How will he react toward Esme's transgression? How will Esme handle this anger that reminds her of her former husband? One shot, Rated M for lemons._

_A/N: Okay, I was asleep and this little ditty woke me up. As most of my friends know I sleep with a laptop next to my bed turned on at all times. You never know when a Stephanie Meyer moment might happen to me. A girl can dream. In the meantime, these characters are hers alone. I just like to play with them, especially Carlisle and Esme._

**Carlisle POV**

I walked into the doctor's lounge at the hospital, set up expressly for doctors to be able to eat in peace and not be disturbed by worried family members of the patients here. It was my usual lunchtime respite that I really did not need but used often to appear as human as possible. As I walked in to get my unnecessary cup of coffee, I immediately froze as I heard a voice that could not be mistaken for any other.

I knew it was her, Esme. But she was not alone. She was sitting at a table talking to an intern who really thought he had more chance than he did. I waited out of sight from them both, to save them some embarrassment as she politely sent him away with his tail tucked between his legs as she did with most who accosted her at the hospital.

But he didn't leave, as a matter of fact they were laughing; and he was not leaving and she was encouraging his flirtatious behavior and he was still NOT leaving. Then she leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he smiled a smile that made me want to kill the human right there on the spot.

His pager beeped. "Oh wow Esme," _ESME! Not Mrs. Cullen as was appropriate._ "I have to go, but can I talk to you again whenever you come by?" he asked getting up to leave, finally.

"Sure I'll be back in 3 or 4 days, around this same time," she answered smoothly. "I'll look for you."

_WHAT? Was she making a date with someone on my job? What the hell is going on?_

I walked in after the wretched creature left. "Esme, what do you think you are doing?" I barked immediately.

"Well, 'hi honey' to you too," she retorted back completely nonplussed. "Now, whatever do you mean Carlisle? I was merely talking to one of your coworkers. Just a friend I met here waiting for you."

"A friend? Esme, I have no problem with you making friends of your own but it looked like you two were sitting here flirting with each other," I breathed out in an angry whisper, trying to keep my temper in check on my job.

"Carlisle, don't be ridiculous. Why would I come to your _job_ to flirt with a man when you could very well walk in on us?" she mused amusedly as if I was not seriously offended.

"So you would do it out of my sight?" I asked aghast at her temperance at the moment. She was totally unashamed of her behavior. "It just happens to be a friend you made today so you will meet somewhere else to talk, is that right?" I accused realizing I was losing control of my common sense as we continued to quietly argue.

"Honestly, Carlisle, I don't know where this attitude is coming from but I think we need to table our lunch date until you are in a better mood," she said as she brushed off my annoyance as petty.

"Wait, you are seriously going tell me that you came down here to meet me for lunch, but you get caught flirting with someone and I have a bad attitude; so you decide to cancel our lunch?" I was about to explode at this point. I was blatantly being disrespected by my wife on my job. This would not do.

"I'm just saying you seem a bit out of sorts for our lunch date," she stated matter-of-factly. "Perhaps we should table this for now."

"So you can come back in 3 or 4 days?" I crossed my arms across my chest and leered at my wife's flippant behavior.

"What?" she asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I heard you tell him you will be back in 3 or 4 days," I explained through gritted teeth. "Then you tell me you want to come back. So what am I supposed to think?"

"TO SEE YOU! That's it, I'm done with this conversation," she stated with finality. "I'll see you when you get home, hopefully in a better mood." She got up to leave.

"Okay, that's fine," I made an impulse decision. I had some time to kill anyway. "Let's go home now so my mood can change."

"What about work?" she asked appalled that I would consider leaving on the spur of the moment.

"I don't have anything scheduled, except for a surgery in six hours," I informed her. "Let's go. I'll let Elaine know where I can be reached."

"Carlisle," Esme halted in front of me defiantly, "I am perfectly able to get home by myself."

"Yes, but I _want_ to take you home," I answered. "Now let's go."

I grabbed her arm and placed it at the crook of my elbow. It looked perfectly innocent to anyone watching us but she could feel the pressure I was applying letting her know she was going nowhere but where I wanted her to go. She glanced at me nervously for a second but then followed along without a sound as we left the hospital and arrived at my Mercedes in the parking garage.

Between Esme's pouting and my seething the ride home seemed to take forever and yet was too short. I got out and went around opening her door as always. When she gave me her hand to help her out as she always does, I took it a step forward and as she stepped out of the car I pulled her full force against my body with her back to my chest.

"You are mine, and it looks like you may have forgotten that so let me remind you, Esme Anne Platt Everson Cullen. No one gets to flirt or make dates with you, but me. It was true 90 years ago and it is still true today and to be sure, I am going to take you inside and show you in order to remind you who you belong to," I sneered as I dragged her toward the door to the house.

"No! Carlisle please not like this," she pleaded. "It's too much like before. Just calm down please and we can talk like we always do."

"Not this time; this time I will show you," I corrected her assumption that this was no different than before, "Now let's go."

She dug her heels down and tried to stand her ground. "I am not doing this with you. This is not happening. I will not let you do this. Let me go, now."

But the talking was over as I dragged my seemingly reluctant wife inside. A quick check and I determined the kids were not home so I headed straight for our bedroom. She was constantly struggling to get away but my hold was relentless. I closed the door and locked it should someone decide to come home early. She stilled for a moment at the implication that meant and started struggling with a renewed effort.

I walked over to the bed and threw her down on it. As she bounced from the landing, I quickly removed my lab coat and neck tie with vampire speed. She looked up and tried to crawl away from me but I grabbed her firmly by the ankle and pulled her back to me dragging her flush with my body as I joined her on the bed.

She squeaked and squealed and squirmed against me which made me aware of the fact that she was also aroused even though she fought this.

"You want this I breathed in her ear. I can smeeeeellllllll you," I lilted in a sing-song voice that seemed to irritate her even more.

"Carlisle you need to apologize to me right now for this lewd behavior of yours. This is not like you," she continued as she struggled. "I simply won't be subjected to this behavior anymore. Now stop it!"

I held her body to mine as I felt myself grow hard to her gyrating as she tried to escape my clutches. I reached around and untied the sash that held her dress closed. She loved these wrap-around dresses and so did I especially at times such as these. I was even gladder for the front enclosure on her lacy bra, easy access. She struggled even more as I unhooked it with a sigh. I looked down as her voluptuous breasts escaped during the struggle. They were plump and perfect and her rose colored nipples called me to give them the attention they deserved.

"You're not apologizing, you're attempting at seducing and not even in a gentlemanly manner," she growled at me belligerently.

"Sometimes, Love, you don't need a gentle man," I retorted grinning evilly. "Sometimes you just need a man; and in this case a hard man."

"Carlisle Cullen, you had better get yourself under control right now! What has gotten into you? Do you really think I will be manhandled like this?" she asked with chagrin. "I have lived this experience already."

**ESME POV**

"NOT WITH ME! I am not a memory. I am not Charles; I am Carlisle, your husband, and I have never, nor will I ever, harm you and you know this. What you seem to be incapable of realizing is how it affects me when you allow my coworkers to flirt with you. I know they have no effect on you, but it does affect me. I wanted to do such bodily harm that my passion for medicine was overshadowed by my sense of jealous rage."

I started to apologize as I realized how much I must have hurt him. "Carlisle I…"

"Hush woman, you are mine! It is time you realize it and realize it fully," he growled, as the memory of my beating heart started racing wildly remembering this kind of rage from my past.

"Carlisle…"

He cut me off with a harsh kiss that I thought him incapable of delivering. Then he lifted me up, shoved my dress from my shoulders down my arms and threw me back on the bed.

"Carlisle…"

"Not another word," he ground through his teeth. "I mean it; not one more word from you or it will be worse."

My unbeating heart raced to my throat. Memories came flooding back. I cringed in slight fear. This was Carlisle I tried to remind myself. Surely, he would not harm me. I had to get past my memories. He seemed to hesitate, then I saw resolve in his eyes and I flinched. He was determined to prove his point. I would learn my lesson by his hands and know where we stood in the future.

What if I had turned him into a monster? What if he was ruined for all time because of my foolishness? What could I have been thinking? Vampires are very territorial creatures and I may have pushed some buttons past his breaking point. Oh God!

Carlisle stood over me as he tore his shirt off watching me watch him. He grabbed at my breast and squeezed until it stiffened into its budded point. Then he tweaked and pinched until it was swollen and full. He leaned down and suckled it into his mouth throwing his body over mine and pressing his hardness at my center as he continued to fondle me with his hands on one and his mouth on the other. I tried to push him away; I had had enough of this behavior and he was not doing this without a fight. The meek Esme was gone and he was not the only one with an ax to grind.

He registered my annoyance and my attempt to get away from him and he pinned me down. Something he knew I hated. He grabbed my wrist and held it above my head and then grabbed my other one in his other hand so that he forcibly held both wrists above me as he continued his explorations. My dress and bra were completely open under me as he concentrated his attention to each breast giving them the same rough treatment with his mouth and hands.

I was fuming at myself because despite all the manhandling he was subjecting me to; I was getting even more aroused anyway. I twisted and turned trying to escape but it was having the opposite effect on him.

"Keep that up baby, you're just turning me on more," he cooed venomously. "Keep moving around like this. You like it too don't you? I can smell your arousal. Ahhhhhhhh, I see now, Sweet Esme likes to play rough once in a while. Well, who am I to argue with what my woman wants?"

"Carlisle please!" I cried out trying to calm him down some.

"You don't have to beg baby," he taunted, knowing that was not my intention. "I'm going to give it to you hard and fast. Just like you want it right?" He continued as he ground his hardness at my core, "I'm gonna wear you out so much so you won't even think to try and talk to another man."

I sucked in my breath hard and fast. This was getting to be too much; too much like the past. Had I somehow broken my dear sweet Carlisle's demeanor? Was I perhaps the one to blame all along for the way Charles abused me?

"Carlisle, honey, I'm sorry. Okay?" I pleaded calmly, trying to calm him now. "Let's just put this aside for right now and talk." He hesitated; perhaps I was winning him over. "That man didn't mean anything to me, really. He was just someone to kill time with as I waited for you. That's all baby, you are it for me," I continued furiously trying to reach my tormented husband's mind.

He stiffened momentarily, and then drawled out, "That's right Esme, I am _it_ for you and I plan on showing you why."

He placed both of my wrists in his left hand and drew my legs apart with his right. He viciously tore my panties off me and started caressing my folds and inserting his finger inside me pumping in and out.

"Oh baby, you are so wet for me," he crooned, eyes growing more hooded as his desire increased.

The he added two fingers and moaned at my body's reaction to his ministrations as my juices flowed over his fingers and hand. He finally inserted a third finger and as he furiously pumped he used his thumb to massage my swollen nub until I couldn't help but to moan out loud. I squirmed and arched my back high in tortuous ecstasy until he put his face next to my ear and said breathily, "Say my name Esme."

I screamed out in climax calling out Carlisle's name. As I floated up in the clouds riding out this tsunami of a climatic wave, he moved so swiftly I couldn't even track it as he undressed and entered me fully. I couldn't register the difference between my second scream of passion and his moan of sheer ecstatic pleasure as he seated himself completely inside me. He released my wrists and grabbed my head wrapping his hand in my hair and kissing me furiously nipping and biting and moaning his contentment.

Then he proceeded to do as he said and took me hard and fast. Not like the gentle lover I was accustomed to, but brutal and primal and domineering. I gave back as good as he gave me until we were both on the precipice of exploding. The air was charged with the electricity of our joint screams as we climaxed together. We held onto each other until we came back to our selves. Between the sawing and panting of breaths, I sniffled, overwhelmed with the love of and for my husband.

"Esme, are you okay?" he asked almost a panic in his voice. "I didn't hurt you did I? Please honey, I am so sorry if I was too rough; Esme?"

"I'm fine Carlisle. That was exquisite," I said giving him my most dazzling smile. "You were wonderful. I never knew it could be so rough and powerful and loving at the same time. For all your roughness, I still felt 'loved'." I replied as I sighed a sated and happy sigh.

He smiled then, "Did I accomplish anything with my gentle roughness?"

I nodded my approval in answer. Then a thought hit me. "Hey, what happened to the cursing and name-calling?" I teased, "You couldn't do it could you?" My poor husband actually looked sheepish.

He sighed, "I could not in good conscious say those vile things to you. I'm afraid it's just going to have to stay a hard limit for me."

"It's alright, Sweetie," I said as I snuggled closer to his muscled torso. I have to admit, even to me, my husband was hot. "I think we really did reach what we set out to do. There is no way I can ever mistake your intentions with those of...my former husband."

"Yes, I do believe there was a breakthrough there in a couple of places. I have to admit though I almost stopped," he admitted looking into my eyes with his piercing golden orbs.

"I know," I said, "actually it was twice. But you kept going and we are both the better for it, I think," I replied kissing him gently on his pursed lips as he thought about this little experiment of ours.

"I hated frightening you though; so much for our regression therapy," he quietly mused nuzzling behind my ear.

"Honey, why is this any different than when we scene in our playroom? We know the rules and the limitations," I pointed out. "It's the same thing actually, so why are you so hard on yourself?"

"You said it yourself once," he reminded me. "I would do anything to protect you from harm. It really is hard for me to play it out, but if that's what you want, I will get better," he promised.

"Well, I just don't want to be the only one having all the fun," I said feeling slightly embarrassed for admitting I liked being a dominatrix with my husband. Then I had a thought.

"Ooooo Carlisle the Dom," I shivered as I imagined it. "You would look so hot in leather," I purred.

"Let's not go there just yet. Give me a couple of decades to work my way up to that one. Okay?" he laughed. God I love that man's laugh.

"I can wait, baby," I smiled at him reassuringly. "We have all the time in the world."

"Besides," he said working his way over to suckling on my scar, my hot spot, that evil man, "Who says you're the only one having fun? Have you ever heard me complain when we scene? Baby, I like what you do to me, good and bad because it all gets me to the same place."

"Oh, really, and what place is that?" I ask while kissing my way down to his nipple. He hissed in reaction and gasped as I suckled one and tweaked the other. Then he moaned as I switched blowing a light caress of air across his chest. "Honey, you didn't answer my question," I reminded him teasingly.

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him, "You are an incorrigible little minx. How can I possibly have a serious conversation with you doing things like that?" he lovingly chided me. "And to answer your question, I need to preface it with this. I am always in charge. Doctor…"

"Yeah," I interrupted giggling, "The 'hot bitch doctor' as I have heard they call you around the hospital; which is why I don't paddle your ass more. They all want you but they can't get to you."

"What? Oh never mind," he decided not to even pursue that thought.

"As I was saying, Miss Temptress, I am the doctor, the coven leader, the father, the provider and even sometimes the disciplinarian. So when we scene, I don't have to be anything but your sub…it's like a respite, much like the doctor's lounge, it gives me a break from reality for a while."

"Oh Carlisle," I exclaimed. "I had no idea how much it meant to you. I thought you were just allowing me some play time as you accepted what _I_ wanted to do."

"Oh, there is one other thing," he stated seriously, but then broke into a shit-eating grin. "Baby your play makes me scream out loud and loose my mind. I get that nowhere else in this world."

"Oh, is that so?" I ask as I kiss my way down to his navel.

"So, it was really okay?" he asked tentatively, "I mean we are really okay?"

I grabbed his already engorged shaft in my hand and squeezed it from the base to the tip. He bowed off the bed inhaling loudly gripping the comforter savagely. "Of course it is. I love you," I responded as I drew him into my mouth listening to his exhale of pleasurable moaning.

"Now let me show you my love this time, without the drama."

I slid my mouth over his member and suckled humming as I went along. Let's see how long it will take to make him scream this time.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_**A/N2: And there you go. Several of you asked for a dominating Carlisle. This was the best I could do in good consciousness. So tell me what you think. Did I do it for you? Did it let you down? I look forward to hearing from my fans. **_

_**Also, if you want to check out my Dominatrix, Esme, or Mistress Anne, check out my other stories "Esme and the Riding Crop" and "Mistress Anne Returns". **_

_**I am hoping to get a lot more writing done this summer, but I have also promised my boys some family time. So I put them in summer camp to give me some time to play. Put me on alert, I plan on writing my way through the summer.**_

_**Also I still need a Beta, so any mistakes you see are all mine. PM me if you are interested.**_


End file.
